Lost
by Aim 1.0
Summary: Marina deals with losing Eight and when he suddenly comes back, all of them realized that he lost his memory. [Set after the Fall of Five]


#############

**Lost**

By CHCA of Z-4R

#############

I know that I'm dreaming, again. I watch Five try to kill Nine but then Eight teleports in front of Nine. Things happened so fast. All I know is that I badly wanted to get out of this dream. It's been hurting me so much to see Eight die again and again. And I didn't even have a chance to save him from his death. Not even once. And the fact that Five killed him is too much.

I wake up crying, Ella on my side trying to comfort me. Now I'm the one having nightmares. "Hey I'm okay, you can continue sleeping now." I said, even though I know that she didn't buy it. Instead of asking more questions, she nods and bids me good night.

The night is cold and the streets are dark and quiet as I sit here at the roof of Nine's penthouse, the hot spot for Garde who want to be alone. We all know that it's not safe here anymore since the Mogadorians already know we're here, but Malcolm insisted. He's working on something with the computers of Nine's Cepán.

I did't get to sleep after that dream, so I thought I could use some fresh air. It's ten o'clock in the evening so there are still people on the streets and I can see them clearly, thanks to my night vision. As I watch the streets and the clear sky, I thought of Sam's dream.

He said he had a dream about Eight. He was back at school where he, John, and Sarah used to go. _"I was back at school, and it was not John who I'm with, but Eight."_ he said with a gentle voice. _"He looked pretty much the same, but I know there's something new about him."_ he continued.

Eight asked him his name which confirmed his thoughts. _"I told him I'm Sam and he's alive. I asked him where has he been and that he has to go back to the others. Here."_ he said. _"He looked at me with a confused face, Marina. The next thing I knew the sun was up and I was awake."_ he ended.

I didn't say much the whole time he's telling me his dream. I didn't know what to say or do. So I just listened to him.

The thought quickly faded when I saw a guy walking down the streets.

"Guys! I saw Eight. He's alive!"

I quickly ran inside the penthouse.

Nine appeared from his room. "What the heck are you talking about Marina?" he asked scratching his left eye. Looks like I woke him up. Which is pretty much the case.

"I saw Eight. He's alive" as I repeated these words, I knew that they will not believe me. Sam goes to my side and patted my back. "Are you sure about this Marina?" he asked. His face serious. I looked at Six and John, but they were both silent. I looked back at him with certainty on my face. "But, the new scar on your ankles.." he said confused.

"I have night visions Sam. I couldn't be wrong. Come on guys! I know this sounds silly but you have to believe me." I pleaded just as tears went running down my cheeks. Right, I thought. Just when I needed. Ella and Sarah looked concerned but I don't need to be pitied. I just need them to believe me, because I really am sure that the guy I saw was Eight.

I find myself back at the roof. I don't know what to do so I practiced my new legacy. The temperature dropped as soon as I raised my hand. Thin ice started to cover the roof but I stopped when I saw Sam coming. "Hey," he said as he sit beside me. "That was cool."

I thanked him and we sat there for a moment then he started, "You know, I believe you." He looked at me with sincere eyes. "Remember the dream I told you I had? I think it has something to do with your dreams and with what's happening now." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled. "Marina, I think our dreams our telling us that Eight is alive," he said with certainty in his voice, "And the fact that you saw him…"

I stared at him and thought of this for a few seconds. Then it hit me.

Sam and I talked about finding Eight that morning. We planned to start the search for Eight after lunch. None of the other Garde knew about this plan of ours. So when Sam and I went out, Sam said that he will just take me out for a walk. Everybody agreed since they all know my depressing situation.

As soon as we got out of the penthouse, we started the search. I know that we're going to find him today. I can feel it. We walked and walked until we found ourselves exhausted so we took a seat on a public bench.

Beside the bench we were sitting on, about ten meters away is the guy I saw last night. He's as tall as Eight and he's wearing the exact same clothes Eight wore when we thought he was killed by Five. Sam and I hurried to him. I can feel my guts flipping.

"Eight!" I said when we reached him. "You're alive. I knew it!" I couldn't control my feelings any longer so I hugged him. I missed him.

When I stepped back, I saw his infused face. He looked at Sam then at me.

"Do I know you guys?" he asked.

I looked at Sam. So his dream about Eight having an amnesia is true. Now what? Are we supposed to just drag him back to the others when he's like this or just leave him here alone where Mogadorians can easily find him? Or worse, kill him.

No. I can't let that happen again.

Sam and I asked Eight to come with us. I thought that if we bring him back to the others, maybe his memories would come back. Like his dad's.

Luckily, Eight agreed. He too also wanted to know who he was before he became like this. He said that the last thing he remembered was waking in an island covered with ice.

"Marina, when you guys had a fight with Five and we all thought that Eight's dead, Six and Nine told us about your new legacy." he said, his eyes bright. "They said that you made the island, including the body of Eight covered with ice." he added. So Sam and I are pretty much sure that this guy is Eight. No doubts.

When we got back to the penthouse, they are all gathered up around Sam's dad. "Um, hey guys. We found Eight." Sam said with confused tone.

I went in with Eight. The others were so shocked that they didn't say a word. They just stared at Eight like he's a ghost or something.

So I went on with the talking. I told them everything. My nightmares, Sam's dream, and Eight's last bit of memory about himself.

I noticed Malcolm nodding the whole time I was talking. After I finished the story, he was the first one to break the silence.

"I don't know how this could possibly happen knowing that you guys had that new scar on your ankles but if Eight wants to get his memory back, I think I know how." he said.

So that was why they were all gathered up around him before. He's telling them that he found out how his chopped memories would come back to him. That's what he's been working on the whole time. That is why he insisted on staying here at Nine's penthouse.

We didn't waste time. As soon as Malcolm explained how Eight's memories would come back, we started.

Malcolm put some kind of helmet filled with wires that are connected to several computers, on Eight's head. He didn't argue. When I looked at him, he smiled his old smile. My stomach whirled for that moment but as soon as Malcolm started the process, I became nervous.

What if it didn't work?

When Eight woke up, we were all in the dining area. We all looked at him when he showed up. I was very nervous.

"Eight" Ella asked Eight.

He looked at us expressionless. Then he smiled, "Hey guys!"

He's back. Eight's memories came back.

There's still one question left hanging inside my head though - the new scar on our ankles.

**FIN**


End file.
